Mamoswine
Summary Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokemon, is a Ground/Ice Type Pokemon introduced in Gen IV. It is based on the woolly mammoth and is an evolution of the Gen II Pokemon Piloswine after leveling up while knowing Ancient Power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Mamoswine Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies. Oldest is 10,000 Classification: Pokedex Entry 473, Fully Evolved Pokemon, Twin Tusk Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Non-Corporeal entities after an Odor Sleuth), Status Effect Inducement, Dynamax, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to fully evolved Pokemon like Gallade, Tyranitar, and Charizard) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high (Could wake up after being frozen for 10,000 years. Should have comparable stamina to Gyarados) Range: Extended melee range due to size. Tens of kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable (Holds a Choice Band in some events) Intelligence: High in battle, instinctual otherwise Weaknesses: Fire, Water, Grass, Fighting, and Steel type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Oblivious:' Mamoswine is immune to techniques that make it fall in love. *'Snow Cloak:' In a hailstorm, Mamoswine, despite its massive body, becomes hard to see and therefore harder to hit. *'Thick Fat:' Mamoswine's hidden ability. Mamoswine takes less damage from fire and ice attacks than normal. Moves Via level-up *'Tackle:' Mamoswine rams its body into the opponent. *'Ice Shard:' Mamoswine quickly fires flash frozen particles of ice at the opponent. This move has a high chance of going first. *'Flail:' Mamoswine flails about. This move does more damage the lower health Mamoswine is at. *'Icy Wind:' Mamoswine blows a freezing wind that does damage and guarantees to slow down the opponent. *'Amnesia:' Mamoswine forgets its worries, sharply increasing its defense to special attacks. *'Fury Attack:' Mamoswine pokes the opponent several times with its tusks. *'Scary Face:' Mamoswine makes a terrifying face, sharply lowering the speed of the opponent. *'Ancient Power:' Mamoswine uses ancient energy to chuck rocks at the opponent. This has a chance to give Mamoswine an omniboost, or a boost in all of its stats. *'Peck:' Mamoswine pecks the opponent with its tusks. *'Odor Sleuth:' Mamoswine identifies the opponent, rendering non-corporeal entities to be hit with normal attacks, and negating evasion. *'Mud Sport:' Mamoswine sloshes mud around, lowering the effect of electricity. *'Powder Snow:' Mamoswine blows snow around, which has a chance to freeze the opponent. *'Mud-Slap:' Mamoswine throws mud at the opponent, and it has a high chance to lower accuracy. *'Endure:' Mamoswine braces itself, allowing it to survive a move that would finish it off. *'Mud Bomb:' Mamoswine hurls an exploding blob of mud at the opponent. It has a chance to lower accuracy. *'Hail:' Mamoswine creates a hailstorm. *'Ice Fang:' Mamoswine clamps down on the opponent with icy teeth. This has a chance to either freeze the opponent or make them flinch. *'Take Down:' Mamoswine rams into the opponent with so much force that it does recoil damage back. *'Double Hit:' Mamoswine whacks the opponent twice. *'Mist:' Mamoswine creates a mist, which prevents its stats from being lowered. *'Thrash:' Mamoswine thrashes about, doing major damage to those it hits. Once it calms down, it becomes confused due to fatigue. *'Earthquake:' Mamoswine creates a powerful earthquake that hits all on the field. *'Blizzard:' Mamoswine creates a powerful blizzard that hits every enemy. In a hailstorm, this move never misses. Via Breeding *'Avalanche:' Mamoswine rains down snow from above. This move does double damage if Mamoswine was just hit. *'Bite:' Mamoswine sinks its teeth down into the opponent with dark energy. This move has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Body Slam:' Mamoswine forcefully drops its body onto the opponent. This has a chance to paralyze the opponent. *'Curse:' Mamoswine curses itself, and at the cost of some speed, it ups its attack and defense. *'Double Edge:' Mamoswine performs a life risking tackle, which, while it does major damage, it has some hefty recoil damage. *'Fissure:' Mamoswine opens a fissure in the ground for the opponent to fall into. In the games, this move is an OHKO technique. *'Freeze-Dry:' Mamoswine freezes the opponent. This move is super-effective on water types. *'Icicle Crash:' Mamoswine drops large, strong icicles onto the opponent. This has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Icicle Spear:' Mamoswine shoots icicles many times at the opponent. *'Mud Shot:' Mamoswine fires a powerful blast of mud at the opponent. This has a chance to lower speed. *'Stealth Rock:' Mamoswine lays a trap of pointed stones, damaging any that step on them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users